Beautiful Faces
by ProcrastinationPanda
Summary: Some people are born into beauty, admiration, and love. Arthur was not born into, but later became the face of it. Now everything he's worked to be is questioned when a new model starts to steal the show. Alfred is a newbie in the modeling industry, and is making it big. So why does he have his eyes on something other than the camera? (Rating for later chapters)


"Arthur, are you sure that you want me to cancel your appointment to have those caterpillars removed from your face? I mean your face would be so more magnific if those pesky eyebrows were gone." Francis was immediately shoved into the wall by Arthur who stormed down the long hallway.

"Why must you hurt big brother like this? I only want what is best you and your image." Francis rubbed his head as he caught up to Arthur. A large scowl was spread across Arthur's face as his mind continued to linger on the half naked American model; soon leaving the Frenchman behind.

"Never should have recommended that twat!" Arthur spit out the words as he cut a close corner as he ran to the entrance of the building.

"Are you referring to that American?" Francis ran to Arthur's side. In all of his years of managing Arthur he had never seen him so flustered. Typically the British man was very reserved and kept to himself. Rare was it that he smiled and even rarer was he angry. Today was just another shoot for him, until he saw the American, Alfred.

"Alfred Fucking Jones, that's his name. I'm going to make a personal note to never forget it, so when I find him on the pole I'll be sure to tip him less. How dare he think that he could upstage me! Taxi!" Arthur waved his hand and soon a taxi appeared. The taxi driver got out and started to take Arthur's bags. Met with a glare the taxi driver soon retreated to the comfort of the driver's seat; protected by a solid piece of plastic. Throwing his bags in the taxi Arthur glared at Francis.

"What are you looking at me for? I cannot do anything!" Francis put his hands up. Arthur took a step towards him and pulled at Francis' tie.

"Make him gone." Arthur promptly sat down in the taxi and slammed the door on Francis. The taxi then drove away from the curb. Arthur rummaged through his bag until he saw his pills. Taking a hunger pill and an aspirin with some water he sighed.

"Where to sir?" asked the taxi driver as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Ritz Carlton." Arthur scoffed when remembering that even in comfort of his hotel he would be ambushed by Alfred's stolen fans. Many of them were originally Arthur's, however the light heartedness of the American won them over. Alfred also made sure to give his fans plenty of fan service on his instagram, #starspanked #redwhiteandyou #hero. Many of his pictures were just barely legal. Arthur on the other hand rarely ever spoke to his fans and many times avoided them. On a meet and greet with his fans he signed only 100 pictures, they were all now worth $2,300. One of the lucky girls cried when she was the last person to receive that honor. All of that fame and love was given to Alfred as soon as he made his debut. Arthur's body tightened when he remembered the interview with Alfred.

~Flashback~

"Hi guys. I'm Alfred Jones and I'm applying to be a model. Thank you for taking the time to inter-," said a four month younger Alfred to a panel of judges. Arthur was stuck in the middle, apparently being one of the younger model stars had it's privileges. He considered this to not be one of them. For three weeks he and other judges sat through sob stories and dreamers. He was very tired that day, so he decided to take it out on this application.

"If you have something to say, say it. Why are you here? What's your story? How long have you been working in the industry? How do you see yourself in ten years? Great that's amazing we'll contact you. Good bye, next!" Arthur motioned with his hand for Alfred to leave the stage and for the crew member to usher in the next person.

"I'm here because I want to be a model. I was born and raised in Southern California and I remember watching Fashion Week and wanting to be on the catwalk. I've been a photographer for the last few yea-,". Arthur put up his hand and made it into a finger pointing to the exit door.

"Yes, when I asked you these questions I was expecting a somewhat different response. Come back when you are interesting. Next!"

"Hey... You don't have to be that harsh! Come on man! Five minutes of your life isn't going to kill you! I waited in that line for a week to talk to you guys, so give me five minutes! Then I'll leave!"

"No, I won't give you five minutes and I have my friends escort you out. Now leave, I'm busy with serious applicants."

"Come on!"

"Fine, two minutes starting now. Don't make me regret this."

"Alright you know my name already, you know everything about me. However what makes me different is that I... I... uh... um... really want this?"

"Oh please like the other people don't want this?"

"Hold on. I mean I really want this! Up till now I've been reading as many magazines as I could carry. I've been trying out what angles I look best in. I've become freaking vegan except for the meat! I want this! I can promise you Mr. Kirkland, that there is no one who can keep up with me. So please give me the chance." Alfred stared at Arthur who smiled and pointed to the exit. Alfred gathered his items and glared at him as he passed by him. Arthur took great care when stamping his application with "REJECT". Under the comment section he wrote "wasted potential" and continued with the next application. However, later when talking with the president he saw Alfred's picture and application on the president's desk. The president smiled and looked at the application and turned to the comment section.

"I see you wrote a comment," her lips curled as she said this.

"For him yes."

"Wasted potential, if I recall."

"Of course."

"Potential none the less, Arthur I personally thank you for your comment. We now have a victor. I knew putting you in the panel would reap the generously," she smiled again as she stood up and shook his hand. She then sat down and opened her magazine. "You may leave, I just needed to confirm that you were the one that wrote it. Thank you again Arthur, let's keep in contact."

~flashback end~

"Excuse me sir, but we are here." The taxi stopped as the driver stood up and opened the door for Arthur. Arthur paid the man with no tip and went inside. He could tell that Alfred was here, the amount of estrogen in the room turned toxic. He decided that taking the stairs would be easier than being crammed in an elevator with pre teenage girls.

"Hey Artie, remember me?" Arthur released a grunt as he plastered a smile on his face and turned to Alfred.

"Oh yes. You."

"I guess I got interesting!" Alfred took a step towards Arthur as Arthur took a step back. The fan girls soon saw and started to flock towards them. As Alfred took another step forward Arthur took two back.

"Momentarily, yes you did." Alfred smiled as he soon cornered the smaller man. Placing his hand by Arthur's ear he came closer. The fan girls started to record.

"Interested?" Alfred whispered in his ear. Arthur sighed.

"Excuse me, but unlike you I prefer to be civilized. Now please remove your hand away from my face."

"Ooh, the Ice King's back. It's a good thing I was getting a little 'bored'." Alfred moved away and put his hands in his pocket. Arthur straightened up his suit and moved his shoulder's back.

"Sorry to hear that, now I must be off. Unlike you I have adult matters to attend to." Arthur moved away from Alfred. Backing off Alfred smiled his smile at Arthur.

"Do you need my help?"

"Oh grow up Alfred. Good day." Arthur blushed as he made a dash up the stairs. Alfred watched him go.

"I did... just for you. Arthur."

While upstairs Arthur had to take a break so he pulled out his phone to see 8 voicemails and 11 text messages, all from Francis. Arthur called Francis immediately.

"Arthur! I have terrible news!"

"Spit it out you frog!"

"The president is replacing you with Alfred for Fashion Week!" Arthur's heart crashed as it ran off its railing. He immediately hung up on Francis can called the personal number of the president. Surely this must be a sick joke he thought.

"Hello Arthur! How are you? I rarely hear from you."

"Hell ma'm, I just recently heard news that you have replaced me with Alfred, my protégé."

"Yes, we took a poll and he won by a few hundred. You came pretty close, but he won."

"Ma'am please! I've been on the run way for years! I'm his senior!"

"He is more popular though, and we need to make we hire the most popular."

"Please, let me redeem myself. I need this. I have always loved Fashion Week and I have always done well in it."

"Alright, however I have one condition."

Hi guys! I just wanted to post this little note to say thanks for reading this! I don't know whether or not I will continue it, so please review! That way I will know! If enough people like it I will continue it!

What is the condition? Does Alfred like Arthur? Stay tuned! Please read and review. Hearts to everyone. 333333


End file.
